The project aims at increasing the effectiveness of an educational program to increase adolescents' ability to refuse alcohol and to resist pressures to ride with a drunk driver or drive after drinking alcohol. A ten-lesson interactive videodisc based instructional program will be developed for level I (disc player plus remote control or barcode reader) or level III (computer control) use. The program will be subject to careful formative and end point evaluation. The complete program will be tested with a three-group design (videodisc based instruction, non- videodisc instruction, and no instruction) involving approximately 108 classrooms of 9th grade students. The program is designed to capture two powerful educational strategies: resistance skill development and interactive videodisc instruction.